kuragehimefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 18. Deep Blue Sea
Teaser Tsukimi can't sleep due to her torment at the idea of Shuu with Inari. The Amars who notice her wakefulness advise her to get drunk. It takes only one glass of sake. Summary Tsukimi rushes back to Amamizukan. Once there she remembers her old habit of hiding from bad things happening by falling asleep and making herself forget about it. She'd dream of jellyfish, of floating and swimming lazily. She'd always wake up in her own bed and realize that her mother had carried her there. Tsukimi crawls into bed, determined to go to sleep and forget like she used to. Clara is there, waiting for her in her dreams, but so is Inari, shoving the cell phone picture in front of her. Tsukimi wakes from the nightmare. Alone in his room, Kuranosuke looks at Tsukimi's sketchbook. He thinks back to being in his mother's closet. She was showing him a white dress his father had given her. It was white, and young Kuranosuke told her it looked like a wedding dress. Lina sadly replied that of all the dresses she's worn, she's never worn a wedding dress. Keeping Tsukimi's jellyfish sketchbook open, Kuranosuke pulls one of many fashion catalogues off his bookshelf. He compares the dress on the cover to Tsukimi's sketch. "Well, look at that. I see the resemblence." He gets excited. "I see it, Tsukimi!" Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 3, Chapter 18, Page 175 Kuranosuke quickly grabs tosses on a wig and heads out. Inari and Shuu meet in a café, where Shuu confronts Inari about what she said to his father. She shrugs it off as the truth, but he pointedly and seriously tells her that she lied. Inari presses him, asking when she supposedly lied, and then loses her composure to laughter when he calls her out on her claim that they had united in soul. Shuu is not amused and expresses his wish, once again, that she stay away from him. Inari isn't having it. Somewhat showing her true colors, she points out that men like him love being manipulated by women like her. If he really didn't, he wouldn't be at a café drinking tea with her. He would have left by now. It all means that deep down, he must want to have sex with her again. Shuu sputters, staggers up, and leaves. Inari laughs again, amused by his behavior, which she takes as confirmation that he is actually a virgin. Tsukimi can't fall back asleep. The photo from Inari's phone keeps playing in her mind like a slideshow, making her hurt. Tsukimi gets out of bed and slips a message under Mejiro's door, asking what one can do to fall asleep. Mejiro writes back, covering the entire paper, with one word: BOOZE. Mayaya hears Tsukimi trying to pick a lock in the kitchen cupboard and mistakes her for a burglar. She consults Banba, who comes up with a plan. Unsuccessful at finding alcohol in the kitchen, Tsukimi opens the sliding door only to be confronted with a row of Chieko's dolls facing her. She shrieks in surprise, and Mayaya and Banba recognize her voice. Mayaya berates her for stooping to theft, and when Tsukimi tries to explain Mayaya accuses her of turning to crime to fund a drinking habit. Once the light finally dawns, Mayaya is quick to provide a bottle of shaoxing wine to help Tsukimi sleep. Tsukimi chugs it down, and is immediately out for the count. Mayaya and Banba return to their obsessions, leaving her to sleep on the couch. Tsukimi dreams of peacefully swimming with Clara, with no bad memories interrupting. In her sleep she feels suddenly warm and as if she were being carried. She thinks it's her mom and is happily murmurs for her in her sleep. Kuranosuke is actually the one carrying her to her bed, and he struggles a bit under her weight. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes * * Trivia References Category:Manga Category:Volume 3